Kensi and Deeks new arrival
by csifan19
Summary: Kensi and Deeks welcome a new arrival to the family.


The sun shone through the drapes brightly. Her eyes twitched as the light hit her face. She took in a deep breath before she was suddenly awoken by a small hand falling over her eyes. She turned to her side and wrapped an arm around her little girl. She knew she had to get up but she was far too comfortable to move.

"Mummy," a quiet little voice spoke. "It's time for breakfast!" She opened her eyes to see her daughter staring back at her.

"But baby, mummy is tired." She said in between yawns. "Where's daddy?"

"Daddy is in the shower. Mummy you need to get up!" She pulled at her mum trying to get her out of bed.

"Morning Kensi." Deeks wondered out of the bathroom in his robe. "And how are my two best girls?"

Sophie ran over to her father and jumped into his arms, her long dark brown hair falling in front of her face as she swung into Deeks' arms. Kensi slowly got out of bed and joined in on the hug. "We're doing just fine. Isn't that right my angel?"

"Absolutely mummy." Sophie nodded her head causing her hair to flow back and forth.

They headed to the kitchen to start on their breakfasts. Sophie sat at the table, swinging her legs back and forth, quietly humming to herself as she took some paper and colours to make another drawing for the fridge. Kensi slowly lowered herself into the chair adjacent from her little angel. The smell of bacon coming from the kitchen surrounded the whole room.

"I hope you ladies are hungry. Some lovely bacon sandwiches will be with you shortly."

"Mm, sounds tasty." Kensi licked her lips. She turned her attention to Sophie. "What are you drawing?"

"Us." She lifted the partially drawn picture up to show Kensi. "See? This is you mummy, and this is me. And daddy is almost finished here."

"What is this space for?" Kensi pointed to the space in between where her husband was almost standing and where she was standing with Sophie.

"That is a space for the new baby. But I can't finish it until the baby is here." Sophie placed the picture back down to finish drawing her daddy.

Deeks finally joined them at the table next to his beautiful wife. He gently brushed back her hair and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead whilst stroking her ever growing baby bump.

"Mummy, when will the baby be here?"

"Well, hopefully in three weeks." Kensi said as she patted her belly.

"Oh." Sophie had a look of disappointment, "I was hoping she'd be here sooner."

"She'll be here soon baby. We just have to wait a little longer." Deeks got up and cleared away the breakfast things. "Now it's time to get ready for school." Sophie put away her drawings and pencils and get down from the table to get dressed. Once ready, she grabbed her school bags and ran to give her mum a hug and kiss goodbye. Deeks packed Sophie into the car, turned, gave his wife a tender kiss and headed off. For the next few hours Kensi got the house to herself.

 _What shall I do with myself today?_ Kensi thought to herself. _I wonder if there any leftovers from last night!_ She started digging through the fridge to see if any leftover containers were there. As she moved the juice to the side she felt a sharp pain run in her stomach. She dropped the juice and grabbed hold of her side. _Ouch!_ Before she could finish her though another sharp pain almost rendered her motionless. _This isn't good._ When the third bout of pain hit that's when it happened. Her waters broke. _No, no, no! This can't be happening. The baby isn't due yet!_ She tried to run to the phone on the table but was unable to move fast. Eventually she made it. With phone in hand she collapsed to the floor in severe pain. She quickly rings Deeks. "Deeks?!" She manages through the pain.

"Kensi? What's wrong?" There was panic in his voice.

"The baby is coming."

"Okay, just breathe, I'll be home soon." With that he hung up and sped home to his wife's aid. When he arrived home he found Kensi on the kitchen floor breathing heavily. He tried his hardest to help her into the car to go to hospital but no matter what he did she couldn't move. Deeks quickly called 911 for an ambulance. By the time he hung up Kensi was already having contractions and ready to push. Deeks had to think quickly what to do. He ran and got some clean towels. When he returned he could see the top of the baby's head.

"Okay Kens, the ambulance is on its way. Oh my god, I can see the baby's head!" Dees said excitedly. Kensi was lying on the floor trying to control her breathing. "You can do this Kens. Just breathe and when you feel you need to, push."

"Push! I can't push the midwife isn't here yet!"

"I'm here with you. We can do this."

"Okay." Kensi took a deep breath and despite her nerves not having a medical professional there she knew she had Deeks. She could always count on him being there exactly when she needed him. After what seemed like an eternity finally their baby girl was born. A few minutes later the paramedics turned up and checked over mum and baby. After the checks the paramedics gave them the all clear. They were both healthy and allowed to stay at home. No need for a trip to the hospital. "Sophie is going to be over excited when she gets home."

"She can finally finish the drawing from this morning." Deeks joked. The rest of the day they just sat and admired their new baby girl. Before they realised it was time to pick up their big little girl from school. Deeks went alone and let mummy have some time with the little bundle. Sophie came running out of school with a huge smile on her face at the site of her daddy standing there.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed. "I thought you were at work today!"

"I was but I had to come home and help with the surprise for you." Deeks scooped Sophie up in his arms and hurried home. When they got home Sophie ran inside to see her mother sitting on the sofa holding a bundle of pink blankets.

"Hey beautiful. Come here, I have someone I'd like you to meet." Kensi held out her hand to her. "This is Sarah. You're baby sister."

Sophie looked into the blanket and saw her sister's little face. Eyes shut, softly breathing and a cute little button nose. "Oh mummy. She's beautiful."


End file.
